


Take Away my Heart

by luminousblue



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, highschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 11:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15994151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminousblue/pseuds/luminousblue
Summary: In which Daehwi goes to this take out store not only for the food but also to meet a boy that he finds cute and little did he know they actually go to the same school.





	Take Away my Heart

**“Can I order!”** An angry customer well _annoyed_ customer named Lee Daehwi said at the worker who was slacking off named Bae Jinyoung.Jinyoung suddenly went back to his senses.Jinyoung was _anything_ but a lazy person it just went to a time where they **ACTUALLY** had customers.Jinyoung stood up from his chair and went closer to the counter.

  
  
  
To his surprise, well not really a surprise it was the same customer who goes there the same customer who always goes at the small take-out store that nobody knows.From the fact itself that Daehwi always goes there Jinyoung already knew his names and for the first time had conversations with somebody he barely knew. **”What is it?”** Jinyoung asked and gave a light smile which Daehwi found cute.  
  
  
 **”** I would like to have Tteokbokki,dine in **”** Daehwi said,It was actually his first time dining in the shop well it doesn’t really bother him since he already knows the food really well. What bothers him is the fact literally no one eats at the store even if the food tastes really well.Jinyoung already tried to talk about the issue with his parents,the owners of the store but they wouldn’t want to leave the place since _It’s a supposed place where lovers meet_ Jinyoung couldn’t help but laugh whenever they insist him that. _Maybe that’s the reason barely anyone goes here_ he thought.  
  
  
Daehwi sat on the chair that’s just infront of the counter basically face to face with Jinyoung since they had no other tables in the store. **”Why do I have a feeling you’re the same age as me”** Daehwi says out of the blue.Face to face with Jinyoung. **”** What makes you say that? **”** Jinyoung asked well he does think that they’re near the same age because of how they talk with each other at times it’s almost as if _they’re really close_ **”** Well how old are you **”** Daehwi asks the older boy. **”I’m 18”** **”17.”** Daehwi was shocked at the fact that Jinyoung’s only one year older but already doing the things he was planning to do sooner.  
  
  
  
  
 ****

_______________

  
  
  
  
  
It was another weekday meaning Jinyoung wont need to work again unlike the others Jinyoung was happy about weekdays even if it means going to school because it’s better than being lonely in the same place for 2 days.Since he went at school very early he just sat down on a bench and read the book that he newly bought.

_Even if I’m alone right now,  
I’m at the place where I met the  
person I loved_

**”WHAT ARE YOU READING”** Jihoon butted in which was surprising since he usually arrives there late. **”** **”** Something that isn’t your business,Park Jihoon **”**  
  
  
 **”Do you know Lee Daehwi”** Jihoon asked which made Jinyoung’s eyes widen and made him drop his book to his lap. **”** H-he always goes to my take away store **”** Jinyoung answered in confusion. **”Speaking about your take out store,Daehwi recommended it”** _Daehwi recommended it_.  
“Why would he recommend it though?”  
  
“He says the food is good and he really likes you.He thinks you’re really sweet”  
  
  


Jinyoung’s POV

  
  
  
  
_He thinks you’re really sweet_.I just couldn’t take it off my mind what in the world did I do while sleeping to be called sweet by a customer  
 _and the fact that he isn’t just a customer but someone Jihoon_ **_ACTUALLY_ ** _knows_.  
 **”Oh and I need to get going,If you want to talk with me or Daehwi I’ll be in the cafeteria so don’t get to stuck up in books and try to talk with us sometimes”** Jihoon said as he got the backpack that was right beside Jinyoung and went inside the campus.Jinyoung had nothing to do so he did the same and as usual it was crowded right as he went through the hallway.  
  
  
  
  
Lunch.  
  
  
  
  
For the first time in his life Jinyoung went to the cafeteria instead of the library at lunch time.He never actually realized how big the cafeteria is until the time he actually went there which was _now_.I went to the nearest table where Daehwi,Jihoon and Woojin were.I was completely out of my mind not knowing how to act especially since it feels like I’m meeting a customer with a complaint.  
“Hello Jinyoung.I never thought I’d see you somewhere else than the take out store” Daehwi said which made me let out a light laugh  
  
“Well I never expected to see someone who goes at my workplace at my school”  
  
  
“That’s life I guess”  
  
  
  
 **”OKAY ENOUGH TALKING ABOUT STUFF ME AND WOOJIN DON’T UNDERSTAND HOW DO YOU DO THE PROJECT?”** Jihoon butted in well it’s understandable since even I wouldn’t know what was happening if I was in his shoes.

 

“I’ll help you” Daehwi says then Jihoon immedietly passed one sheet of paper to Daehwi.Then he starts explaining the project to Jihoon which I could barely understand.

 

 **”** Uhm guys I’m going to the library **”** I said picking up my bag 

 

“Wait wait! I want to go to the library too” Daehwi said and stood up and we went to the library together.I chose a random book and read it shamelessly.I was always a bookworm ever since I was young I would get a random book and probably read it in one sitting even the most _boring_ book out there.Going inside the library was like paradise compared to the cafeteria where all I could hear is shouting shouting and more shouting.

 

We sat down on an empty table Daehwi sat down infront of me and read his Science book probably since they told me they have a test today.

 

 

**”How long have you been working for the take away store?”**

 

“Longer than you will think of” I said then he let out a light laugh.

 

 

“Hey are you going to the prom on Friday” Ahhh yes proms the one thing I hate the most especially since it’s hard to find partners.

 

 

 **”** Well it’s not like I can choose not to go **”** I said sighing

 

 

“Do you have a partner?”

 

 

“Well no.”

 

 

“How come! You’re THE Bae Jinyoung literally everyone knows you” He said which made me blush because I’m not even on that level of popularity yet and I don’t want to be on that level of popularity yet.

 

 

“It’s still hard you know?”

 

 

 **”Can we be partners”** I didn’t knew what to say I would usually just say yes to anyone heck I was even partners with Jihoon last year even if he ended up annoying me the whole program.

 

 

 

 

**_”Of course”_ **


End file.
